snk_msafandomcom-20200213-history
Alien Invaders Dialogue (Another Story)
Alien Invaders is the first scenario of the Regular Army in Another Story. The following is the chat dialogue shown in the opening and ending of each stage, as well as the complete ending. The story has been rewritten to an extent for clarity. Stage 1 Opening Location: Beachside Professor: It's great to be out in the open again! ???: Papi.....Pipu! Professor: Besides, the sea is close and the humans are far. away This is the ideal location for a secret base. Location: Morden Base Abigail: Your excellency. A huge flying object that we think belongs to the Space Army is located by the sea. We can also confirm the existence of other, smaller ships protecting it. The man named Your Excellency's eyebrows are shaking Gen. Morden: Hmph! What is its location? Abigail: It is located 300km east of the 14th Regular Army Base, Hakodate. Gen. Morden: That is pretty far from our base... Abigail: ...Your excellency, this is a crucial moment for our army. Gen. Morden: Hmph! You have a plan, don't you? Abigail: Yes. Trust me. Gen. Morden: Ha-Ha-Ha Understood Abigail. I entrust you with this mission. Abigail, with a grin, leaves the room after giving a quick salute Location: Regular army helicopter Rescue the soldiers of the Regular Army, who disappeared during the war against the Rebel Army By orders from his superiors, Marco and the others get on the helicopter and move toward the sea. Marco: ... According to the report from the intelligence service, it must be here. Eri: Captain, what does the radar say? ... Captain? Eri is ignored by a snoring Tarma, who should be directing the helicopter. She gives him a nice, strong kick. Tarma: Waaah!? Eri: Captain Roving. What do you see on the radar? Tarma: Ah....okay! ... It displays nothing. The soldiers became Rebel Army's war prisoners and were brought here? Eri: There are only forests here and no buildings that could suggest that their bases are located here. Marco: ...Hey, look outside! Tarma: Ah? What's the matter Marco? Speak up! Eri: Ah this is...!!! Tarma stands, looks away from the radar, and joins Eri, who is looking outside. Eri, standing by a shocked Tarma, whispers. Eri: This is the same thing we saw in the Rebel Army's base before, Rugname, the big mothership of the Space Army... They're back. Tarma: Hey, it's full of those stinking Martians. Marco: Land the helicopter! An aerial battle would be too disadvantageous. We will attack them on solid ground! Regular Army Pilot: Yes, sir! Tarma: Hey! Those idiots are multiplying again and again. Shouldn't we temporarily retreat to gather soldiers too? Eri: But the Rugname isn't displayed on the radar. If we don't follow it right now, we will lose sight of it. Alien shoots the helicopter Regular Army Pilot: Impact on the rear engine! Damage is light, so we should be able to stay airborne! Marco: Everyone except for the pilots, get ready for a hot-drop! And you (to pilot), distance yourself for the moment and then chase the Rugname! Determine its position and don't let it out of your sight! Regular Army Pilot: Yes, sir! Marco: You two! Get ready! Eri: I'm always ready! Tarma: I'm with you chief! Ending P.O.W.: This...This is the Peregrine Falcon Squad with S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S. member! I'm so grateful you are rescuing me! Tarma: Hey. Why are the Martians taking soldiers from the Regular Army as prisoners? Marco: I know it's not the best time, but can you give me a run down on the situation? P.O.W.: Yes! We were in the midst of war against the Rebel Army in the sea east of the 14th base, Hakodate! Tarma: By the way, what became of Hakodate? Eri: Tarma, do you ever pay attention to anything outside of your bike magazines? Rest assured...The Hakodate base is safe now. P.O.W.: Well, that's good to hear. During the battle, we heard a huge explosion and saw some bright lights. When we looked up, there was a huge hole across the sky! We saw a scary number of spaceships come out from the hole too! Unfortunately, we were captured by the Space Army and taken away. Thanks to you, we are free again! Eri: Considering no one came back from your team, there is a high probability that they are all inside Rugname. Marco: The helicopter is following their direction. We will follow them too!